Remember To Be The Best
Remember To Be The Best is the 6th episode of Season 6 of Tough Enough. It is the sixth overall episode. Summary The remaining eight competitors react to Patrick's shocking elimination and must focus or it's a long way down to the bottom three. Recap ZZ seemed motivated by Patrick's words when WWE Tough Enough began, as he made a sandwich and milk for his eliminated comrade and promised to win the competition in his honor. The housemates gathered to discuss last week's shocking turn of events, with tension resurfacing between Chelsea and Amanda as a result of the former's increasingly blonde locks. Coaches Booker T, Billy Gunn and Lita introduced the competitors to the Focus Challenge, a rope-balancing aerial course in the forest. Cesaro then made a spectacular zip-line entrance, and The Swiss Superman emphasized to the hopefuls the importance of focusing in the ring. The coaches then explained the rules: Competitors had to move from platform to platform on the ropes, while remembering the numbers on each platform — in order — and using that as a code to open a safe located on the last platform. The coaches actively sought to distract the competitors during the challenge, testing their ability to focus while engaging an audience. Tanner finished quickest overall, and unlocked a copy of Chris Jericho's “The Best in the World” book from the safe, while Mada nagged the slowest time of the guys. GiGi was the only girl to successfully open the safe, though Chelsea, who finished eight seconds quicker, thought her rival had failed to entertain. Chelsea decided to take a trip to the barracks’ hot tub, where Tanner was waiting for her. After Chelsea prodded Tanner on his lack of promo ability, he attempted to demonstrate his skills with a promo on Chelsea's bikini — which turned out to be less than stellar. The competitors again had to maintain their focus in this week's in-ring challenge, which featured Billy Gunn giving rapid-fire move instructions with crowd noise playing in the background. Frequent winners Tanner and GiGi were knocked off their perches, as Josh and Chelsea triumphed. Among those who struggled were Mada and ZZ, who incited the ire of the coaches after a series of miscommunications. Amanda eavesdropped on Sara Lee and Chelsea as they practiced slams, and then confronted them, believing they had been talking about her and GiGi. Needless to say, the chasm between the de facto tag-teams had only grown wider. Afterwards, GiGi had an emotional FaceTime with her father at the barracks, as after witnessing his daughter's success, he realized she might not be living back home again. Mada confronted ZZ about their earlier lack of cohesion, before asking if ZZ thought he could beat the Egyptian in the competition. When ZZ answered no, it only made Mada angrier, as he questioned why the alligator wrestler is even here. The members of Team B.A.D. arrived at Full Sail University, as Naomi and NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks set the stage for Tamina to slam and splash the females. The Miz joined Daniel Bryan and Paige on the judging panel, as the three former champions decided on this week's bottom three. Bryan picked Amanda for struggling in this week's challenges, Miz selected Mada for playing the “blame game,” and Paige was tired of ZZ's “laziness” and put him back where he's become very familiar. The global WWE Universe made their voices heard, and after Miz made waves by saving Amanda, who received the lowest number of votes, Mada — the next lowest vote-getter — was sent home. Eliminated Mada Abdel Hamid was eliminated as a result of the fan vote. Other contestants at risk of elimination were Amanda Saccomanno and Zamariah ZZ Loupe. Images Remember To Be The Best.2.jpg Remember To Be The Best.3.jpg Remember To Be The Best.4.jpg Remember To Be The Best.5.jpg Remember To Be The Best.6.jpg Remember To Be The Best.7.jpg Remember To Be The Best.8.jpg Remember To Be The Best.9.jpg Remember To Be The Best.10.jpg Remember To Be The Best.11.jpg Remember To Be The Best.12.jpg Remember To Be The Best.13.jpg Remember To Be The Best.14.jpg Remember To Be The Best.15.jpg Remember To Be The Best.16.jpg Remember To Be The Best.17.jpg Remember To Be The Best.18.jpg Remember To Be The Best.19.jpg Remember To Be The Best.20.jpg External links * Recap * Remember To Be The Best on WWE Network Category:2015 television events Category:WWE Tough Enough episodes